Pass This On
by sinsandinsanity
Summary: Bellatrix Malfoy finds a journal in her room filled with letters from Rose Weasley to thirteen students all throughout the school and is tasked with delivering all thirteen letters. Based loosely on TH1RTEEN R3ASONS WHY. SMxRW, ALxJP, BMxAP
1. 1 Introduction

**_Pass This On_**

 ** _This is based on the book TH1RTEEN R3ASONS WHY. There is another, similar fic titled Seven Reasons Why. I encourage you to read it, it's pretty amazing._**

Bellatrix Malfoy found a small brown journal lying on her desk on the last day of 7th Year. A small note on the cover told her it belonged to her best mate, Rose Weasley. She had left school three days early to head off to Edinburg to attend the National Wizarding University. It was the best Wizarding University in the entire world, and Rose was quite proud when she received her letter.

Bellatrix herself was quite pleased, having gotten into the British University for Witches and Wizards. BUWW. It came to no surprise, as she had gotten into many other universities as well. She had chose the tiny BUWW only because of their amazing training for hit witches.

She opened the book, surprised to find the first page written to her.

 _Dear Bellatrix Malfoy,_

 _If you are reading this, I am either dead or have been accepted into the National Wizarding University. I'd hope it's the latter. I do hope you finish reading this soon enough to pass it on to the next person. They can pass it around after that. You can read the other pages if you want, I doubt they care._

Bellatrix laughed at her friend's choice of words. Only Rose would start a letter with 'I am either dead or have accomplished my greatest dream'. She quickly flipped through the book, looking at the names. Some she recognized, others she didn't quite remember.

 _I sincerely hope you also got accepted into that school. The British University for Witches and Wizards, was it? We can all expect great things from you, the brightest witch of the age. And if you're nearby my school, (or grave, ha-ha), do come visit me. It's awfully nice, having you as a best friend._

This made Bellatrix smile. She, too, had enjoyed Rose's company for all 7 years at Hogwarts. She could still remember when they first met. She had already boarded the train while her brother was talking to their parents. Rose had entered her compartment, and Bellatrix immediately recognized her as the girl her parents told her to beat.

Rose seemed rather flustered when she sat down, talking about her parents pressuring her. Bellatrix had nodded in agreement before introducing herself. Rose's eyes had widened, not expecting her to be a Malfoy. With her dark brown ringlets of hair and green eyes, no one expected her to be one.

Rose was about to leave when she had asked her to stay. Luckily, Rose did.

 _Now I suppose you have no idea why I'm writing this, that will all be explained much later. I also suppose you don't think you can pass this all the way around school, as that's how many different people are enclosed in this book. At least one from each house! Quite the task!_

Bellatrix groaned. She didn't feel like running all over school attempting to find Rose's other friends.

 _Let me tell you a secret._

To this, she raised an eyebrow. Rose didn't give away her secrets so easily.

 _There's something called owls that can deliver this journal to everyone. I trust these pages will make their way around. I'm trusting you with this, Bella._

Bellatrix rolled her eyes again. Owls. Of course. Rose's connotation was absolutely hilarious. She laughed at her own sarcasm.

 _Why can't I do this myself? The answer is quite simple. I am either dead or have cut ties with everyone since I got into NWU. I do hope you understand. As my best friend, make sure if they don't pass it around, you do._

She scowled. Rose Weasley wanted to cut ties with everyone just because she needed to focus her studies at NWU? She glared at the page, but still read on to find Rose had signed it.

 _Your Best Friend,_

 _Rose Weasley_

 _P.S. The next letter is also for you!_

She flipped the page.


	2. 2 Bellatrix Malfoy

**_Pass This On_**

 ** _These are all pretty short. Sorry about that._**

 _Dear Bellatrix Malfoy,_

 _Where do I begin? It is the end of 7_ _th_ _year right now as I'm writing and when you receive this, it will be the beginning of 8_ _th_ _._

Bellatrix snickered. Rose had delivered the journal two months too early. She checked her calendar. The last day of 7th year had been one day ago.

 _I don't know what I'm going to do without you! This summer will be awful, and I'm fairly sure you've heard me say that a lot in all my letters over the summer. This letter isn't goodbye. This letter is to remind you who you are. If you ever forget who you are, I guess you should read this._

Bellatrix smiled at this. Rose always kept her in check when she fell apart. Being a Malfoy and being named after her psychotic aunt had a toll on her. Many of the students didn't want to be friends with her because of her name. Even her father had requested they change her name (she might've been named Delta Malfoy. In her opinion, it was far prettier than Bellatrix).

It was her grandmother that requested she be named after her sister.

 _You, Bellatrix Andromeda Malfoy, are not a Malfoy. You may be one by blood, but the fact you were placed in Ravenclaw says otherwise. You love animals, especially dragons for whatever reason, butterbeer, and any candy in the entire world. You are my best friend. So, always remember this: you are absolutely brilliant and every day of my life I will be jealous of your intelligence._

She beamed once again, staring down at her blue tie. She was the first Malfoy to ever not be in Slytherin, and was quite proud of it. She laughed once again when she read that Rose was jealous of her. Many had expected Rose to be just like her mother in every way, especially in academic accomplishment, but Rose chose instead to be like her father.

Not the brightest bulb in the box, not the dimmest either. She was extremely proficient in Quidditch, but her only excelling subjects were Transfiguration and Charms.

 _I may be Hermione Granger's daughter, but I am more my father than my mother. Never let any of what I said define you. Let them guide you, but that's it._

 _Oh and by the way, make a copy of all this. Some people might not pass it on. The stupid gits._

Bellatrix hurriedly made a copy of the book with a wave of her wand, flipping through the pages to check they were a match. Sure that they were, she went back to the original version.

 _Your Best Friend,_

 _Rose Weasley_

 _P.S. Pass this on to your brother._

She closed the book, groaning. Ever since 6th Year, Rose had a crush on Scorpius. What was in the letter was sure to be embarrassing. Still, she slid the journal into her trunk's front pocket and decided to give it to Scorpius on the train. She heard Hagrid calling out for all the students to head for the trains.

She dashed out the room, making her trunk float behind her. All throughout Hogwarts, the students ran about, their trunks floating behind them. She could see a group of Weasleys and Potters make their way towards the station. Rose was not with them.

"Hey, Bella," Bellatrix turned around to see her brother. Scorpius was still dressed in his Slytherin uniform, a Head Boy badge still on his coat. A matching Head Girl badge was on her coat.

"Hey, Scor," Bellatrix replied, sweeping her long hair into a ponytail, "I have something for you."

She took out Rose's journal from her trunk, handing it to Scorpius. She smiled slightly, and the twins headed out for the station.


	3. 3 Scorpius Malfoy

**_Pass This On_**

 ** _Ah, Scorpius Malfoy. Let's see how he reacts to Rose's letter._**

Scorpius opened the journal on the train. His pale skin was slightly tainted pink from holding one of the last pieces of Rose in his hands. He didn't mean to sound so sentimental, but he had always felt some strange attraction to the red head girl. It wasn't romantic attraction, simply a need to be friends with her.

"Third page, Scor," Bellatrix absentmindedly fiddled with her clothes, not used to not wearing the usual Hogwarts uniform. Scorpius scowled at his sister, turning to the third page. Sure enough, the letter was addressed to him.

 _To Scorpius Malfoy,_

The odd formality scared him.

 _It was just 'lovely' being cursed with being in the same school as you for seven years. Truly 'lovely'. Now, I assume your sister has told you how this all works so I expect you to pass it on to the next person. If you don't pass it on, I'm sure Bella will. Now, on to the real reason I'm writing to someone like you._

He felt a twinge of pain in his heart. Surely Rose didn't hate him that much. He had always felt when she left, they were on overall, rather good terms. She talked to him occasionally, and he sometimes helped her with homework. Yes, he still called her names but he always thought she could take it.

He looked up at his twin sister, who looked back rather bored. He went back to reading.

 _I doubt I'll ever see you again. You made this the most traumatic year for me, ever. I do not lie. Let's recount, shall we?_

He snickered at her question. Like he had a choice on whether or not she would write whatever it was she wrote next. Sure, he could just not read it, but he felt an urge to read her last message to him. It was the last he could do for her, after everything he had said. It seemed she really did hate him.

 _I started off the year in your shadow, amongst many other's. The professors all seemed disappointed in Hermione Granger's supposedly genius daughter. Instead, the Malfoy twins took the spot as the brightest witch and wizard of the age. So thank you, for constantly killing my confidence. To think, I almost ripped off your face out of hatred and jealousy. I don't hate you anymore. I hope you don't hate me, either._

This came as a surprise for him. He knew that the teachers began favoring Bellatrix and him starting 2nd Year, but he had no idea it affected her so much. He did know she wanted to rip off his face once. Subconsciously, he reached up to touch the small scar she had left once when she had socked him in the face.

He sighed in relief. She didn't hate him.

 _There's still more to the story. Over the course of 7th Year, I believe I have developed a crush on you. You can chuck this book at the wall, but I assure you, I will make sure these letters are delivered. Read on if you dare._

His face turned vermillion. He quietly looked up at his sister once again, opening his mouth. He closed it. Then opened it.

"Stop imitating a fish. What's wrong?" Bellatrix snapped, glaring at her brother. She was always impatient with those that stuttered.

"She liked me," he answered, his eyebrows furrowing, "she liked me."

"Yes, she did," Bellatrix answered bluntly, "now get on with it!"

He turned back to the book, unsure of whether to continue to read or not. He felt he was reading her mind.

 _I like you for so many reasons, and I resent the fact I like you and I like the fact I resent it. Confused?_

He was indeed.

 _So was I, last year. So was I. One second you're the most annoying and ill-mannered asshole to ever walk on Earth and the next we're discussing our essays and comparing homework answers. Why? Moments later, you flirt with me and afterwards prove me right about you by flirting with Alice. I was always jealous of her for that reason._

A smirk crossed his lips. He, Scorpius Malfoy, had made Rose jealous by flirting with her friend. He almost laughed out loud in glee. A found smile spread across his face. He did remember comparing homework answers with her. He actually enjoyed those moments.

 _You can deny it all you want. We are the most similar people in every way, besides name and blood. You can even ask your sister for a list of our similarities._

"You made a list of our similarities?" Scorpius asked his sister, raising his eyebrows. She blushed, pulling out a long scroll of paper. Scorpius tucked it into his coat pocket, deciding to read it later.

 _Luckily, with me off to NWU and you going to Merlin Academy, my days of liking you are soon over. This is the last you'll ever hear from me. Enjoy it._

It was true. He had been accepted into Merlin Academy, and he planned to become a potioneer. It slightly saddened him that he would never talk to Rose ever again because of their different schools.

 _One last question before you pass this on._

 _Did you ever like me as more than just another student?_

The answer was yes.

 _Sincerely,_

 _Rose Weasley_

 _P.S. Pass this on to Leonardo._


	4. 4 Leonardo Zabini

**_Pass This On_**

 ** _This one is WAY shorter, so I'm going to add some more Scorpius to it. Because everyone knows Scorpius is awesome._**

Leonardo and Scorpius had met because of their parents. Every year since they were one, Draco would take little Scorpius to visit Blaise and Daphne Zabini in Italy every summer. While Daphne and Astoria would exchange sisterly formalities and eventually leave to go shopping, Draco and Blaise would be off doing other men things.

They would leave Scorpius with Leonardo and the nanny, Benedetta Carmel-Chiar. Benedetta didn't have much interest in either of the two boys, and usually would hog the phone line for hours, speaking in rapid Italian. It left Scorpius and Leonardo alone in the huge Zabini household.

They would always be up to mischief, and when either Daphne and Astoria or Draco and Blaise returned, the house would be completely ruined. It was a miracle Blaise never got up the heart to fire the extremely young Benedetta.

Every winter, Blaise would take Leonardo to England, and would drop him off at the Malfoy's for a week. Leonardo and Scorpius grew up with Daphne's cupcakes and Astoria's cookies.

So it came to no surprise when Leonardo received an owl from Scorpius one day into vacation. He opened the package, and quickly read through the note.

 _Flip to page four. Letters from Rose. Coming up to Italy in one week. Discuss more then. –SM_

Leonardo quickly took out the book and flipped to page 4.

 _Dear Leonardo Zabini,_

 _Ha-ha, you have to suffer through my letters. Regret being my friend yet? Now, I have a rather long list of confessions for you but I'll get to those soon enough. You can choose not to read, but you'll miss out on gossip. To which I might ask, how's it going with Violet?_

He laughed. He never would regret being friends with Rose Weasley. She was quite funny at times. He blushed furiously, knowing Rose knew about his crush on Violet Finnegan despite their two year difference. Even though Violet wasn't all that smart, due to their age difference, he liked her nonetheless.

 _I always found your name to be odd. Leo is pronounced Lee-o, Leonard is pronounced Len-ard, and Leonardo is pronounced Leo-nard-o. Really weird. Not my point. Here's a list of confessions for my only male friend that isn't related to me._

Leonardo laughed again. He remembered she had said that to him some time ago, dissecting his name. He had shrugged, saying if Leonard were pronounced Leo-nard, it would sound too much like leotard. He eagerly delved into reading the confessions.

 _1, When you asked who I would kiss so long ago, I lied. At that point, it was your best mate._

This came as no surprise. He always assumed Rose had liked Scorpius.

 _2, Violet does like you. Just keep asking. She'll say yes eventually._

Once again, he blushed. He could see Violet's picture in their yearbook of sorts; she was jumping up and down in her picture. Her blonde curls lapped against the side of her face, and she looked like a younger version of her mother, Lavender Brown.

 _3, I will always be jealous of your academic accomplishments. I honestly wish I had inherited my mother's brains. Sadly, it was Hugo that got those._

Leonardo always knew of Rose's jealousy issues. He smiled fondly at the letter, reminiscing on the many times he had helped her with DADA and potions.

 _I'll be seeing you soon, I'm sure. I'm rather sure we'll both make it to NWU._

His acceptance letter was on the edge of his desk.

 _Your Friend,_

 _Rose Weasley_

 _P.S. Pass this on to Alice._


	5. 5 Alice Longbottom

**_Pass This On_**

 ** _They just keep getting shorter. I promise Albus' chapter will be longer. Pinkie swear._**

Alice received the owl five days into her summer vacation. Life was good for her; school was done and over with. She was lounging about in her summer chair when the package was dumped onto her poolside table, spilling a small portion of her lemonade on to the floor.

Curiously, she opened the package. Several eyes were on her, the muggles not used to random owls dropping parcels on tables. Alice waved them off, turning to Molly II, who had brought her to the muggle pool in the first place.

"Should I open it?" she asked. Molly nodded absentmindedly, her fingers running through her red hair as she watched the muggles run through the water. Alice sighed, opening up the journal. She skipped the pages not addressed to her, finally finding her page.

 _Dear Alice Longbottom,_

The sudden formality confused her. Usually, Rose simply called her Ally or Alice.

 _You were the more sensible one out of you and Marissa Dirk. The one I trust more and the one that gets a letter. Oh, what an honor! A letter from Rose Weasley. I don't suppose you know yet, although rumors fly fast. Here are several confessions I'm sure you're delighted to hear, gossip central._

Alice smiled fondly at Rose's nickname for her. She really was gossip central, but she was the more reserved one out of the twosome that had formed the group. Marissa Dirk gave out secrets freely while Alice merely listened to the secrets with a small smirk on her face. Occasionally, she'd blurt it out and the one with the secret would hope no one heard.

 _I was jealous of how Scorpius acted around you. This is the truth. Why would I lie?_

 _Now. I am going to miss having you as the riskiest friend ever. The one who always blurts out my crush a little too loud, the one who is constantly pushing me to ask him out._

Alice laughed at this quietly. Rose was jealous of her relationship with Scorpius? It was too funny to be true. Still, she had constantly pushed Rose to ask him out. She always thought they would be cute together. She could still remember Rose turning scarlet every time his name came up.

 _I almost asked him out. Almost. Then he went on one of his rants and I remembered I won't be here next year. There isn't much left for me to say, so I'll keep this letter short._

Alice sighed in defeat. Rose would never get the guts to ask out Scorpius, and Scorpius was too worried about his reputation to ask out Rose.

 _And I know you like James. Go for it._

It was Alice's turn to blush.

 _I trust you'll take care of yourself._

Alice smiled at her friend's letter.

 _Your Friend,_

 _Rose Weasley_

 _P.S. Pass this on to Albus._


	6. 6 Albus Potter

**_Pass This On_**

 ** _The promised longer chapter. Thank you to nikkiRiddle for reviewing._**

Albus received the owl from Alice at 1 in the morning. He had no idea why Alice had chose to send him the owl at such an early hour; she could've sent it the next day or earlier that day. But that was just Alice. She liked to do spontaneous things to pretend she was a spontaneous person. It somehow did make her a spontaneous person.

He expected the owl to be for James as the two had an on again off again relationship ever since 5th year. They had graduated a year earlier, and Alice had spent one year off relaxing before she was heading back to Hogwarts to be a professor alongside her father. James, on the other hand, was heading for some university to become an auror.

Albus groggily opened the package, instantly brightening when he saw Rose's name scrawled on top. He flipped through the first few pages, until he found his own.

 _Dear Albus Potter,_

He almost snorted. Rose seemed to like addressing all of her letters completely formally, full name and all. He honestly preferred Al.

 _You're one of my best friends ever. I will miss talking to you in Hogsmeade the weeks neither of us had a date. Therefore, I have a long letter of things you must remember. There will be more letters coming, cousin. You're one of the only ones I haven't completely severed ties with._

He couldn't help but feel honored Rose had chosen him to continue talking with. She must've even severed ties with Bella and Mimi. As for Hogsmeade, he felt slightly guilty as he was often ridden with girls and would ditch Rose on their special Hogsmeade weekends.

On the rare occasions neither had a date, they would order ten butterbeers and do nothing except catch up. They would continue talking about anything and everything.

 _Remember, you are the smartest and most handsome boy I have ever known. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Even if the whole world judges you because you're in Slytherin, know that one day, you will be far more successful._

Albus blushed. He remembered on a particularly intoxicated day, he had sobbed into Rose's shoulder as he whined about how everyone judged him because he was Slytherin. It was an extremely embarrassing day for him. Luckily for him, Rose downed three more butterbeers and also began sobbing about disappointing her mother. There they were, the oddest of all the cousins, sobbing and drinking. The other students quickly evacuated until it was just them crying and drinking.

 _Merlin was in Slytherin and he is one of the greatest wizards of our age. Truly amazing._

The same thing his father always told him.

 _Secondly, don't forget who you are. Even if you want to be a genius (let's face it, neither of us are), you are first amazing at DADA. Use that talent. Become an auror. Use your potion talent. Hell, you could even do things in the muggle world. Just don't do anything related to divination or charms or transfiguration._

He gagged. He couldn't imagine doing anything related to muggles, despite his general friendliness with them. It just seemed their jobs were too mundane for him. As for charms and divination, he had always known he wasn't going to be good when he had turned himself into a worm when he was trying for snake.

 _Finally, don't forget to have fun. You always know how to do that, but sometimes you need to be reminded you should. Dance, sing, go to parties, owl your friends ever five seconds, whatever makes you happy._

Albus immediately regretted getting drunk with firewhiskey one night and dancing on the table while singing some muggle song. And then owling Rose every five seconds even when she was in the neighboring room with one sentence messages. He had really let go that night, relieved himself of all stress. For one night, he had forgotten about his green scarf and famous parents. For one night he had just been Al.

 _Because that's most important. That you're happy. Oh, and I believe Bella fancies you._

Albus almost laughed out loud. Bellatrix Malfoy fancying him. The girl didn't like anyone except maybe books. He still blushed though, imagining if the girl actually did like him. He could already see Uncle Ron yelling about how all the children would marry into bad families.

 _Your Best Friend and Cousin,_

 _Rose Weasley_

 _P.S. Pass this on to Anna. There's a good reason. I promise._

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Anna?

 ** _Review!_**


End file.
